The first experiment
by Soul Eater Kishin
Summary: Bendy is the first experiment and with him brings only trouble and pain.
1. The Creator

So this is based on a recording in the last chapter by Joey Drew. When he says Bendy is the first attempt and that he soulless. He also described him just walking around aimlessly. Not attacking anything or being particularly dangerous. This is kind of what I think happened.

* * *

The machine hissed and rattled, sounding like a mechanical beast out for vengeance. "Do you think it's working?" Thomas Conner asked his gruff voice seeming more horse than usual. He put his hand in a tight fist trying to stop his shaking.

"It better and I'm sure it will if we just believe." Joey spouted from his wheelchair his back up straight and proud with a big wide smile although his eyes showed nothing, but terrible anger and greed. His clothes slightly stained in ink and a film reel under his arm.

"Mr. Drew you can drop the act." He looked away feeling queasy. Bringing life to things that were only made to be animated... You could just feel that something is going to go wrong.

"You know I babble on about believing and never really mean it. This time I do. The possibilities this brings are endless. ... Could really save the company."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Drew. Not that I understand any of your ideas." Joey grabbed the reel from under his arm and handed it to Tom. "What's this for?"

"It's a template. So we can get the character we want. Now if you excuse me I have work to do." Joey begins to leave working his way down the hall.

"Wait aren't- don't you want to see it working?"

"Why? I have employs to do that." Thomas watched as Joey vanished into the distance before mumbling under his breath.

"You just want to be safe if anything happens." Tom sighs walking over to the machine. He opens a small slit in the machine just big enough for the reel to go through. He slides it in and closes the hatch. Taking a deep breath as he grabs the valve above slowly turning it until ink begins pouring into the machine.

It's growls and hisses becoming louder. Quickly Thomas ran back to the front of the machine. It had started to ooze ink, he frowned. "Damn it. Joey isn't going to be happy about that." Thomas quickly backed away as it started spewing thick chunks of ink. "Wally isn't going to be happy about having to clean that up either... Guess he's outta here.. Heh."

He walked over to a small table set up and started packing up his toolbox trying to think of what he's going to tell Joey. Although part of him would love to be fired so he wouldn't have to deal with all this, but jobs are rare lately. He paused when he heard a sloshing sound. Giving a confused look as he furrows his brow. He turned to look at the machine. It had stopped pouring ink and the puddle on the floor was... Moving?

"Maybe this isn't a complete loss." He stepped closer when suddenly a hand reached out of the puddle. It was black and oozed in strange places as if it's struggling to stay in that form. The arm pushed against the ground as the rest of the ink began to move into place. It gargled as it moved, it almost sounded like a groan of pain.

Tom stared in shock as it put itself together. "Maybe Joey ain't as crazy as I thought." when it was done the ink blob had taken the form of Bendy the studios most popular character. Well almost he was elongated and a lot taller then you'd think given the cartoons he looked like he had been run over by a steam roller a few times. ... Ok, maybe more than just a few. "Uh, hi?" He said in a confused tone not really knowing what to do in this situation. The ink creature didn't respond only tilting his head to the side. A large grin painted on his face and dead cartoony eyes. "Right your a silent character aren't cha'... Hmm."

Tom offered the inky mess his hand to get off the ground. Slowly Bendy grabbed it ink oozing around Tom's hand as he helped him up. The ink creature towered over Tom once he stood completely straight. Tom looked up at him in awe. "I'm Tom, Thomas Conner, and your Bendy the dancing demon. Do you understand? Nod your head if you do."

The demon slowly nodded his head. Before looking around the room as if lost. He looks back at Tom, his forced grin shaking. Tom stared at Bendy unsure of what to do. Bendy suddenly scratched covering his face as the ink began oozing down his eyes. Tom quickly grabbed a handkerchief in an attempt to clean up the mess only to realize it was hopeless. You can't wipe ink off an ink creature.

"It seems you aren't too stable," Thomas said with a concerned look before adding with a mumble. "Will need to make minor repairs on the machine. Still, this first attempt went better than expected." Bendy had covered his eyes with an inky pulsing hand which only made the ink covering his eyes worse.

"Come on maybe I can find something in my workshop to stabilize you." He gestured to for Bendy to follow and he slowly did limping slightly with every step and leaving a dripping trail of ink. Conner worried slightly about the ink oozing off of him.

Soon after guiding the oozing slimy creature down the halls they were at Conner's workshop. He opened the door it making a loud creaking sound as he pushed it. "Come on."

Bendy slowly walked in. Standing in the center of the room as Conner worked on his workshop desk. Bendy soon began wandering about the office before coming across a large poster of Bendy. The ink demon stood there staring at the poster his head tilting slightly.

Thomas soon noticed and looked at him with pity. Before sighing holding up a large syringe. "Do you know what a shot is?" Bendy slowly turned to him his head still tilted to one side. "I'll take that as a no. This might hurt, but it will help you." Thomas quickly stabbed the syringe into Bendy's chest the inky creature letting out a screech as Thomas inject a strange thick ink into him. "Hopefully this will stabilize you." He pulled out the syringe.

Bendy screeched at Conner angrily before noticing his hand while continuously pulsing was no longer dripping. "See. It's ok." Conner waited a moment making sure Bendy was stable. "I have to leave for a moment to talk to someone stay here ok." The ink demon shifter his head slightly in a nod.


	2. Ink Thinner

"Joe- er Mr. Drew! It worked!" Thomas said with enthusiasm as he ran into Joey's office. Joey was at his desk looking at reports, his wheelchair pushed into a corner of the room. Large gears hang overhead with the studio's name in bold lettering.

"I saw," Joey said dismissively and Conner frowned before giving a deeply confused look. Thomas sat at the desk staring at Joey.

"I thought you would be more. . . Thrilled." Conner said staring at Joey as he wrote on documents. Joey let out a sigh before looking up a Thomas.

"Listen Tommy. . . I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best." Joey fixed his tie as if preparing for a big speech or meeting. "But I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations!" Conner was about to interrupt, but Joey put up his finger hushing the engineer. "Whatever that grinning thing I saw wondering around your office. You better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was a first attempt, but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors." Joey sighed looking back down at his paperwork. "And in response to your memo. . . If you claim your failures are because these things are soulless then, damn it! We'll get them a soul!" He paused for a second a hesitant smile crawling over his lips. "After all, I own thousands of 'em!"

"But Mr. Drew! This didn't end up like the others! He's stable or pretty close to stabl-"

"Tommy! You heard me, get rid of it or I will." Joey stood up angrily his weakened legs shaking as I did so. "Can't be that hard just use some ink thinner or somethin'."

"Are you suggesting that I kill him."

"It, that's not the Bendy I designed. It's an abomination Just get the information you need from it and destroy it. We can probably recycle its ink."

"But, that's murder! He's not a toy or machine!"

"Conner," Joey said plainly unphased by his yelling. "I write the checks. So you do what I say. Now."

"Yes. Mr. Drew." Thomas stood up walking out of Joey's office with an angry stride. That soon turned into a from. "Not the Bendy you designed. . . You didn't even deign him from what I hear." He soon made his way back to his office and opened the door.

Bendy slowly turned to look at him. He was staring at the poster on the wall once more. He pointed at it with his gloved hand and then at himself. Tilting his head in a confused manner despite the unnatural grin. He then grabbed Conner's face leaving ink stains on the man's cheeks. "What are you-? Oh. . . You want to know why I don't look like the posters too." The ink demon slowly nodded his head before gesturing his arms to everything.

"We- What's the point in explaining this to you." Thomas sighed walking past the confused ink creature and opening a drawing in his desk. I can't tell him what I'm going to do. . . There is no way of knowing what these creatures are capable of when scared. Thomas recalled the growl Bendy gave when using the syringe.

He slowly grabbed out a clear container of ink thinner from his drawer and placed the syringe beside it. He leaned down on his desk looking at the two items. Conner was shaking tears beginning to whelm down his eyes. Joey wants me to kill him. Thomas covered his mouth suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

The ink demon curiously walked towards Conner noticing the mans clear distress. He looked back at the poster, the cartoony version of himself juggling items whilst standing on a large striped ball. Bendy pushed Conner into his seat making the man let out a surprised yelp. The demon then grabbed some of Thomas tools gesturing to the poster before beginning to juggle the wrenches and gears in an attempt to cheer Conner up.

He smiled slightly before turning into a deeper frown. "Bendy, stop." He said and the ink demon did so the wrenches clattering to the ground. The ink demon stared at him silently. "I'm sorry. . . I uh have to give you another shot." Thomas said wiping off his tears before putting on a fake smile.

He stood up again despite Bendy's protest to sit back down. He'd be better off not being experimented on by Joey's goons. . . Thomas thought although recognizing at the point he is the same people he mocks. He shakily grabbed the syringe and filled it with the ink thinner. The clear liquid sloshing around inside of it. "Just stay still ok?" Although he partially hoping the demon would just run away.

Thomas put the needle to Bendy's chest hesitating for a moment before pushing it inside the demon and pushing the syringe down. Bendy almost immediately screeched pushing Conner back roughly as his body began oozing. The demon put his arms around his chest as he screamed clearly in pain.

Conner covered his mouth. He was hoping it would just be that simple, but clearly, they were all dealing with something much more powerful than simply spilled ink. The demon's grin went from a playful smiling to a menacing grin as he looked at Conner.

A look of betrayal hidden behind the facade. Bendy lunged at Conner with a scream tackling the man to the ground. "Stop, stop!" Thomas yelled as the demon growled in his face. Ink oozing off of the creature and onto the man. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I agh-" Bendy pushed the gloved hand on Thomas's neck. He pushed against the demon trying to gasp for breath. Although it was getting harder and harder as the demon pushed down on him.

Conner soon grew unconscious. No doubt the demon had thought he killed him. Conner awoke being gently poked by a broom. "Tommy? Hello?" The janitor asked in a concerned voice before giving a sigh of relief when Conner started coughing. "Thank ta god. If you were dead I'm really going to be outta here."

Thomas let out a hoarse chuckle. "You always say that Wally." Thomas got up with the help of a concerned Wally.

"What happened to you anyway? One of these pipes bust on ya?" Wally said banging on one of the pipes with the end off his broom.

"They'll do that more if your bangin' on them, but. . . Yeah, must have been enough to push me back."

"That's odd It doesn't look loose."

"That's because I fixed it." Thomas quickly said keeping up a lie.

"But you just said-"

"Drop it Wally." Thomas practically hissed at the janitor who looked a little surprised by the outburst.

"I'm just tryin' to help Tommy, I don't mean any harm." Wally put up his hand in playful sign of peace. "Let's get you to the first aid."


End file.
